Gieche
Gieche is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. He only appears in Maria's story. Base Stats Website Description Hailing from a noble family, Gieche became one of the king's most loyal retainers. As such, he has seen the inner conflicts of the royal family first-hand, and would lie his life down in the name of the king. Tome Description "He is a charismatic, sharp-looking fellow with an undying devotion to the King. Gieche is the older brother of Colt and son of Gaston, and he is close to the King, which give him insight into the goings-on of the castle and into the conflict between the King and the Prince. He is willing to lay down his life for the King." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Wilmgard, One to Protect: "I am... powerless..." *On Wilmgard, One to Protect: "I wish I could have played chess with the king..." *On Wilmgard, One to Protect: "Please... Your orders..." *On Wilmgard, One to Protect: "The king would never want this chaos in his court..." *On Wilmgard, One to Protect: "No matter what happens, my loyalty is to the king." *On Wilmgard, One to Protect: "My loyalty to the king has not and will never falter." *On Colt, A Little Brother: "My younger brother is a knight of this kingdom too." *On Colt, A Little Brother: "He has a charm I was never able to obtain." *On Colt, A Little Brother: "My path was already... chosen for me... Hmm..." *On Gaston, A Good Father: "My father honorably protects the house alone." *On Gaston, A Good Father: "My father is strict with us out of love. I respect him." *On Gaston, A Good Father: "I wish to succeed the family as a great knight." *On Leane, A Court Friend: "The maids of the castle look busy these days." *On Leane, A Court Friend: "I see them sometimes. They are all hard workers." *On Leane, A Court Friend: "The knights must protect the kingdom... for them." *On Bordeau, A Silent Knight: "Sir Bordeau is wise, but speaks little." *On Bordeau, A Silent Knight: "I want to fulfill the promise I made to him." *On Bordeau, A Silent Knight: "Sir Bordeau takes great pride in being a knight." *On Nordich, A Troubling Heir: "That childish prince could never incite rebellion..." *On Nordich, A Troubling Heir: "It seems the prince is the cause of the royal rift..." *On Nordich, A Troubling Heir: "I couldn't imagine the king detaching from the prince. *On Silvano, A Chess Expert: "It's interesting to know other knights play chess..." *On Walder, A Superior: "I hear my brother works under his guidance." *On Juno, A Stubborn One: "I bet Lady Frabela finds stubborn people annoying." *On Sofine, A Hard Worker: "She's so young, yet she works so hard..." 'Using Key Item:' *"You can't stop time... Nor can you reverse it." *"I always live for today as the best man I can be." 'Recruitment:' *"In order to avenge Your Majesty, I shall take arms!" 'Level Up:' *"I think of nothing but of how to be more useful." *"I vow to grow both stronger and more loyal!" *"This power... is to defeat the enemy...!" *"I'll do my best to meet your expectations." 'Exile:' *"...You question my allegiance? I..." Relationships Transoul Best *Colt Family/Loved Ones *Colt (younger brother) *Wilmgard (dutiful commitment) *Gaston (father) *Leane (friend) Category:Characters Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights